


Experiments in Loving

by Bandshe, kaleidoscopes



Series: Moira Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes





	Experiments in Loving

“Dena?” 

“What is it now Moira?”

“Dena, w-will you teach me how to kiss?” 

Dena huffed out a shocked laugh as she looked up at her friend, but the smile died on her mouth as she saw the younger girl’s heartbreakingly earnest expression. “What brought this on, Moi?”

She sighed before she spoke, “I see people do it all the time, and I want to know how! And you-you have experience…”

“Is ‘you have experience’ your overly kind way of saying I get around?” 

“Will you teach me or not? I don’t have anyone else.”

“Moi, it’s not really something you can be taught, you just do it. Sure, you get better at it with practice-”

“Then help me practice!” Moira said, moving in closer. Dena looked at her friend’s full lips, now tantalizingly close, and couldn’t think of a single reason why not. Placing her hand on the side of Moira’s head, she wove her fingers into her curls, using them to pull her closer. Moira made a small squeaking noise as Dena’s lips descended onto hers. 

“Relax, don’t be so tense.” Dena said with a smile.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just relax and enjoy yourself. Just follow my lead.” Dena reached up to kiss her friend again, moving her lips against the other girl’s. When she opened her mouth to let her tongue flutter between her lips, Moira opened her mouth as well, welcoming Dena’s tongue with her own. Their tongues danced together for several minutes, Dena swallowing Moira’s small, pleased sounds. 

Finally breaking away, Dena chuckled, “Oh, the things I could teach you, da’len.”

“Then teach me” Moira whispered as she bent her head down for another kiss.


End file.
